Loco
by Lucia991
Summary: No sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Él siendo mayor, un sensei; Ella una chunin recién graduada, una ex-alumna, nada tenía sentido pero lo único que sabían, era que ya no podrían detenerse. InoXIruka


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Bueno nuevamente escribo algo sobre una pareja digamos... no tradicional, pero qué puedo hacer, amo a Ino e Iruka es genial, entonces los uno y formo algo lindo, o eso quiero creer. Luego decido que lo subo a fanfiction para ver qué opina la gente y ahí es donde entran ustedes. ¿Saben que pueden hacerme muy feliz tan solo dejandome su opinión? Bueno si no lo sabían, ahora lo hacen. =)

Dedicado a: Mi hermanota, le fea! ay feita sé que te vas a retocer con las parejas que comeinzo a leer y escribir, pero qué le vamos a hacer, esto es lo que pasa cuando tu mamá y tu papá tienen por hija a una morsa! Los resultados terminana acá: en un IrukaXIno!

Un beso a todos y espero que les guste...

Lu

**

* * *

**

Loco

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, de lo único de lo que era consciente era que ya no podría detenerse, no a menos que ella se lo pidiese. Pero sabía que no lo haría y también sabía que en la posición en la que se encontraban, él siendo mayor, un sensei, ella una chunin recién graduada, una ex -alumna, la que estaba en desventaja era ella, y que aunque ésta dijese que estaba de acuerdo, el que se suponía debía ser el responsable era él, el que en teoría tenía la capacidad de discernir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, era él. Él era el que se suponía no era un adolescente dominado por lar hormonas, pero estaba fallando, porque Iruka deseaba que nada de eso acabase.

Siguió besando su cuello, permitiéndose el lujo de escuchar cada gemido que los labios de Ino liberaban. Desató su larga cabellera de su habitual cola y enredó sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos. Jaloneó un poco de ellos, obteniendo más jadeos. La joven rubia se removía inquieta, nunca se había sentido así y nunca antes había visto a su sensei de esa manera, pero ahora no podía dejar de sentir. Se dejaba hacer por ese que una vez había sido su maestro.

En la oscuridad de la noche, escondidos entre grandes abetos en el bosque, Ino e Iruka jugaron a olvidarse. No tuvieron en cuenta la edad, ni los respectivos roles, se olvidaron de la misión que los había juntado y se dedicaron a explorarse mutuamente. El sensei era todo un maestro, aún en temas de mujeres sabía bastante, al menos eso pensó la inexperta Yamanaka. Iruka, dentro de lo que su deseo le permitía, intentaba ser dulce y tratar a Ino como se merecía, como se suponía que sería la primera vez, llena de cariño y ternura. Dedicó más tiempo a mimarla, a encenderla lentamente, tortuosamente para él, que a cada minuto perdía el control un poco más, pero se obligó a sí mismo a refrenarse lo más que pudiese.

–Iruka… –Ino suspiró su nombre cuando el chunin comenzó a desvestirla lentamente.

–Pídemelo y paro –Dijo él con la voz entrecortada, rogando porque ella se apiadase de él.

–Iruka-sensei –Lo llamó ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos –Hazme mujer…

Y como si no fuese suficiente tenerla bajo su cuerpo, suspirando con sus caricias, susurrando su nombre, ella tenía que decir aquellas palabras, y lo tenía que hacer de una manera tan jodidamente sensual. Si Asuma estuviese vivo, lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro. Pero poco pensó en su difunto amigo, la joven rubia le acaba de pedir que la tomase para él y él, que simplemente era un hombre, no pudo pensar en nada más.

Volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con un poco más de urgencia, con un poco más de desenfreno, ya sin poder contenerse. Retomó nuevamente su tarea de retirar las ropas de la kunoichi, se percató de que el gusto de la niña seguía intacto, seguía vistiendo de color purpura al igual que en la academia y seguía exhibiendo su plano abdomen, pero ahora era distinto, el cuerpo de ella estaba lleno de curvas, ya no quedaban señales de una niña, ya solo había una mujer… O bueno, una casi mujer.

Un besó de ella en su cuello lo encendió aún más. ¿De dónde sacaba Ino tanta eficacia? ¿Cómo encontraba tan rápido sus puntos débiles? No lo sabía, pero como siguiese así, se olvidaría de todo y la haría suya en un segundo. Aunque ese, en realidad, no fuese su estilo. Iruka no era ningún mujeriego, no tenía una gran lista de amantes ni nada parecido, siempre había llegado a esa situación por amor, podía contarlas con una mano, habían sido pocas, pero todas especiales. Y en esa descripción no encajaba Ino, no mentiría, le tenía aprecio, siempre lo había hecho, como a cualquiera de sus alumnos, y ahora dejaba de lado todos sus tapujos, sus experiencias y se sumergía en una nueva.

–No es justo –Murmuró ella cuando el terminó de quitarle su ropa, dejándola solamente luciendo un conjunto de lencería blanco. La perdición de cualquier hombre, pensó Iruka – Sensei… –Comenzó con su voz seductora –Usted aún lleva mucha ropa…

Las suaves y delicadas manos de Ino comenzaron poco a poco a abrir su chaleco, rozando intencionalmente el pecho del chunin, el cual aun teniendo más ropa, sintió arder cada centímetro de su piel ahí donde ella lo tocaba. Ino, en un rápido movimiento también desató su cabello, se sorprendió al verlo tan natural, tan lejos de la imagen que tenía de él de pequeña. Y aunque la situación fuese nueva para ella, aunque la poca experiencia que tenía le diese miedo, y aunque nunca antes hubiese deseado eso, Ino estaba decida, porque había algo en su sensei que la hacía olvidarse de toda y la llevaba a otro mundo, la volvía loca, y en ese preciso instante terminó de quitar la parte superior de su uniforme de ninja, dejando a la vista un muy bien torneado torso.

_¿Quién hubiese pensado que Iruka-sensei fuese tan sexy?_ Ino sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y volvió a besar los labios de él, entregándole nuevamente el poder, el control de la situación, aunque tal cosa ciertamente no existía. Iruka ya no respondía por sí mismo e Ino había dejado la racionalidad en otra parte. Ahora solo sentían.

Ya fuera de sus límites Iruka volvió a besar el cuello de su alumna, pero esta vez no se estancó allí, siguió recorriendo la piel de la rubia con sus labios, dejando a su paso unas caricias húmedas que volvían loca a Ino. Continuó con su trabajo, necesitaba a Ino lista, ya no aguantaría mucho más. Y así, dudando un poco, desabrochó el sujetador de ella, dejando a la vista lo que la sabia naturaleza le había regalado con el paso del tiempo. El sensei volvió a hacer uso de su experiencia y besó cada pecho de Ino, llevándola a lugares en los que nunca antes había estado.

– ¡Iruka! –Gritó cuando los dientes de él reemplazaron a su lengua –I-ru-ka… –Gimió una vez más.

– ¿Sigo, Ino? –Ya faltaba tan poco y hasta alturas solo quería que ella se lo pidiese, que una vez más lo volviera loco.

–Si Iruka-sensei, enséñame… –Y ahí estaba de vuelta.

Siguió un nuevo camino de besos por el cuerpo de la joven, esta vez hacia el sur de éste. Besó su abdomen, su ombligo y cuando llegó a sus caderas, tomó entre sus dientes la última prenda que lucía la chica y poco a poco la fue arrastrando lejos de ella. Se quitó su pantalón y su bóxer y besando una vez más a la chica se posicionó entre sus piernas. Haciendo un poco de presión con sus rodillas separó las de Ino. La miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que aún podía detenerse, pero Ino solo movió sus caderas provocando un roce que lo volvió completamente loco.

Besó sus labios y comenzó lentamente a enterrarse en ella. Rompió con todo el cuidado que pudo su última barrera y esperó a que ella estuviese lista. Minutos después Ino se movió tímidamente y él retomó su trabajo. Se movió dentro de ella suavemente, temiendo lastimarla, pero poco a poco, al ver las reacciones y suspiros de ellas, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. Un ritmo enloquecedor, que lo hacía arder. Ino gemía fuertemente bajo su cuerpo, comenzaba lentamente a moverse en busca de un mayor alcance, de una mayor profundidad. Iruka la llenaba de tal modo, la extasiaba como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, la estaba volviendo loca, la estaba matando de placer.

– ¡Iruka! –Gritó cuando alcanzó el máximo placer.

El sensei salió rápidamente de ella no dispuesto a llenarla de él. Ambos con la respiración agitada, cubiertos de sudor, con sus cabelleras enmarañadas y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Iruka la envolvió entre sus brazos y ella se recostó sobre el pecho de su sensei. Permanecieron así varios minutos, en silencio, disfrutando de la paz de la noche, de la tranquilidad y del sonido del corazón del otro. O eso pensó Ino.

– ¡Ino vístete ya! –Gritó Iruka mientras de un salto se ponía de pie y se colocaba su pantalón, sin reparar en ropa interior ni nada.

A su lado Ino se colocó sus bragas y el chaleco de él, no había tiempo para más ropa. Ambos empuñaron un kunai en cada mano y esperaron. Ino, quien no se había percato de nada, agudizó su oído en busca de lo que fuese que había alertado a Iruka. Éste esperaba impaciente el ataque de aquel que los estaba espiando. Y el ataque no tardó en llegar.

Tan solo segundos después un hombre vestido enteramente de negro se presentó frente a ellos. No tenían que pensar mucho para suponer qué era lo que quería: El pergamino que Ino guardaba en su bolso. Ese por el que los habían mandado juntos en una misión, ese que habían ido a buscar a una aldea en el límite norte del país del Fuego. Iruka se percató de la forma en que el sujeto observaba Ino, literalmente se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, pero él sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por eso miró a Ino a los ojos y luego de que esta asintiese, se arrojó encima del ninja.

El atacante pareció divertido ante tan estúpido ataque, ¿podía ser más directo y más simple? Esperó paciente a que el shinobi de la Hoja intentase golpearlo y cuando este estuvo a centímetros suyo intentó mover su brazo para detenerlo, pero algo iba mal. Escuchó la voz de otra persona dentro de su mente y perdió el control de su cuerpo. Iruka sonrió al cuerpo inerte de Ino y realizó los sellos necesarios para atrapar al ninja en una especie de chaleco de barro.

–Ino, vuelve ya –El atacante cerró los ojos y unos metros más allá Ino los abrió – ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, pero eso no es asunto tuyo –Dijo enfadada.

Iruka se quedó helado, no entendía por qué Ino estaba enfadada. ¿Se habría arrepentido de lo de antes? ¿No habría llenado sus expectativas? Iruka sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando como un niñita. Dejando al shinobi inmovilizado e inconsciente, caminó hasta donde la rubia se estaba vistiendo. Le dio un poco de espacio, no muy seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer y cuando ella estuvo completamente vestida con sus habituales ropas procedió a hablar.

–Ino, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas enojada? ¿Hice algo mal? –Nuevamente sonaba como un tonto, pero qué más daba, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

– ¡No quiero escucharte! –Le advirtió y comenzó a caminar –Vístete, quiero retomar el camino, quiero regresar a la aldea cuanto antes.

– ¡Ino espera! ¿Qué sucede? –Pero la rubia solo lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando.

Iruka se vistió rápidamente, acomodó su mochila y salió corriendo detrás de Ino. Caminaron en silencio por largo rato, algo iba mal, él lo sabía, la Yamanaka no solía ser tan silenciosa. Insistió varias veces con el tema, intentando descubrir qué era lo que le molestaba a Ino, pero su mente se retorcía sin encontrar respuesta alguna, hasta que…

– ¿Te molestó que ese shinobi te viese desnuda? –Tal vez fuese eso, pensó Iruka, pero el golpe de ella le anunció que estaba equivocado.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Aún no amanecía pero se podían sentir y escuchar a los animal despertándose, anunciado la pronta salida del sol. Lo mortificaba no saber qué era lo que le sucedía a Ino, más no podía olvidar todo lo que había experimentado esa noche, las imágenes de Ino desnuda bajo su cuerpo se habían grabado a fuego en su mente y ahora se deleitaba con el recuerdo. Miró una vez más a su compañera en el pecado, caminaba unos metros más adelante moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado, nada especial, ella era así.

El sol regaló sus primeros rayos de luz y calidez y fue en ese momento en el que Ino detuvo la marcha y se volteó para enfrentar a su sensei.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –Gritó ella.

– ¿Me dirás qué es lo que hice mal? –Aún cuando la situación ya se hubiese vuelto un poco ridícula, en el fondo Iruka estaba preocupado, sabía que esa noche había sido especial para ella, y también para él y por eso no quería que pensara que él se lo tomaba a la ligera.

– ¡Te percataste del atacante! –Gritó ella descolocando a Iruka, quien no esperaba una respuesta así – ¡Yo no lo hice!

– ¿Estás enojado porque no te diste cuenta? Ino eso no importa… –Comenzó a decir Iruka, pero ella lo interrumpió.

– ¡Estoy enojado porque tú te diste cuenta! ¡Se suponía que debías estar atento a mí! Yo estaba atenta a ti… –Comentó la rubia aplacando un poco su rabia –No deberías haber estado supervisando los alrededores, no deberías haber sentido al presencia de alguien más… Solo la mía.

–Ino por favor, somos ninjas… –Por un momento pensó que ella bromeaba, pero sus ojos vidriosos le dijeron los contrario –Ino, estaba atento a ti, ¡por Dios, juro que no pensaba en otra cosa!, pero soy un ninja y está en mi naturaleza estar siempre en alerta…

–No me importa, yo también soy ninja y por un momento me olvidé de todo –Ino levantó la cabeza y siguió caminando –Apúrate, ya te dije que quiero llegar rápido.

Iruka la miró avanzar sin poder creerlo. De entre todas las cosas que pensó que le podían ocurrir a Ino, esa no estaba en su imaginación. El planteo de la rubia era ilógico, el hecho de él se hubiese percatado de la presencia de aquel shinobi probablemente les habría salvado la vida y habría asegurado el éxito de la misión, no entendía por qué Ino no lo podía ver así. Comprendía lo que ella quería decirle, comprendí a dónde quería llegar ella, pero era obvio para él que su mayor concentración había estado en ella.

Siguieron caminando por el denso bosque, Iruka intentó varias veces entablar una conversación con ella, volvió a explicarle la situación, le aseguró que no la había menospreciado y que para él había sido importante, pero ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Y si se dignaba a hablarle era simplemente para volver a gritarle por su supuesta falta de tacto. El sensei realmente no sabía qué era lo que esperaba Ino ¿qué murieran a manos de ese sujeto pero juntos y pensando únicamente el uno en el otro? Era tonto, lo era cuando podían vivir y pensar en el otro por mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente cerca del mediodía arribaron a la puerta de la aldea. No le sorprendió pero si le molestó que Shikamaru y Chouji la hubiesen ido a esperar. Pero qué podía decir él, ellos eran sus amigos y él no era nadie en su vida, por más que la noche anterior hubiese sido inolvidable Ino parecía no querer volver a dirigirle la palabra.

–Ino… –La llamó antes de que ella se tirase a abrazar a sus amigos.

– ¡No me importa Iruka-sensei! –Dijo molesta. Shikamaru elevó una ceja.

– ¿Y qué hizo el sensei para que te enojases con él? –Preguntó el Nara, a sabiendas que la rubia era problemática por naturaleza.

–Está pendiente de muchas cosas a la vez… –Contestó la rubia demostrando una vez más todo su enfado.

– ¡Mira que eres problemática, si te pasas el tiempo molestándome por no hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo! –Bufó Shikamaru, Chouji a su lado rió.

Ino le dio un suave golpe a cada uno de sus compañeros del antiguo equipo diez y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Iruka y de la puerta. Éste se quedó parado sin poder creerlo, había esperado que ella arreglase las cosas antes de irse, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Cerró los ojos para pensar y relajarse y cuando los abrió tenía a Ino frente a él.

Lo miró con una sonrisa por bastante tiempo, él no se atrevió a romper el momento de paz que habían alcanzado desde el incidente con el shinobi. Se perdió en los recuerdos de la noche anterior y solo volvió en si cuando Ino le robo un fugaz beso y le susurró al oído.

–Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta… La próxima vez será en un lugar que no nos puedan molestar y ahí tendré toda tu atención para mí… –Besó sus labios una vez más y salió corriendo.

Iruka llevó un par de dedos a sus labios, Ino lo volvería loco, de eso estaba seguro, pero comenzaba a creer que "loco" era un buen estado mental, al menos si Ino era su compañera. Y así, revivió una vez más en su mente los recuerdos de la noche en que le enseñó a su alumna una nueva lesión, recordó una vez más la noche en que la hizo mujer.

* * *

Y como no puede faltar en ningunos de mis escritos medigaré por un review...

PORFIS, PORFIS, PORFIS!

Me regalan su opinión' Si lo hacen me harán muy feliz!

Besitos,

Lu


End file.
